


You’re Made of Fire

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Brotherly Love, Gen, I’m really loving season 3, Louie’s Eleven, i don’t know, you know that episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: So, remember what Mark Beaks’ mom said to Louie in s3 e5(?)?Louie tells Dewey what she said.(I’m aware that this was a horrible summary)
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 26
Kudos: 133
Collections: Finished111





	You’re Made of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> It’s, like, midnight. I can’t think, okay. How do the button-thingies work again? The ones with the letters on them. What are they called again?

You’re Made of Fire  
When the world knocks you down,  
Picks at your heart,  
And plucks at the fragile strings of your self-esteem,  
Remember that ice can never freeze your flame.  
You’re made of fire  
And no matter what anyone says,  
You burn like no other

“Best day EVER!” whooped Dewey, pumping his fist up in the air. 

“Technically, it’s night,” said Louie with a smirk, hands in his hoodie pocket. 

After the events that transpired from ‘Louie’s Eleven’, they were headed home from the party. 

José and Panchito were joking around, hanging off of each other’s shoulders, and laughing. For some reason, Uncle Donald seemed deliriously happy, a daydreamy look on his face.

“Whatever. Best night ever,” Dewey said, “The best best.”

Louie laughed, “Yeah, I guess it was. Even though my plan didn’t quite go the way I wanted it to, but I’m okay with that.”

“Ooh! Ooh! When’s your next scheme? Can I be apart of it?” Dewey asked excitedly. 

“Duh, of course,” Louie replied. Dewey had proved himself tonight. No, Dewey had proved himself long ago. Tonight was just the first time, Louie had opened his eyes and seen it. Plus, it’d be nice to have someone to break the rules with—Huey was too goody-two-shoes to be his partner in crime.

“Yes!” Dewey exclaimed. 

His enthusiasm was contagious, and Louie found himself grinning. 

“Welcome to Louie’s world of schemes. Oh, and you’ve been upgraded to my favourite brother.”

Dewey gasped, eyes sparkling. “I’m your favourite brother?!” Then his face fell. “Wait, you have favourites? Why wasn’t I your favourite before?”

“No, nothing. Never mind.”

“But—“

“Nope.”

Dewey gawked at his little brother, offended.

Louie stretched and yawned, pointedly ignoring Dewey’s look. “Anyways, this really has turned out to be a fun evening. I don’t even care about what Ms. Glamour told me anymore.”

Suddenly, Dewey stopped. 

Louie looked at him curiously. “What? I was just kidding about the favourite brother thing.”

“Emma Glamour said something to you?” Dewey asked.

Dammit, Louie thought. He shouldn’t have mentioned that. 

Dewey’s eyebrows narrowed at Louie’s silence. “What did she say to you?”

Louie waved him off. “Nothing! Nothing important.”

“What. Did. She. Say. To. You?” Dewey repeated seriously, a storm brewing inside his eyes. 

It was that look that bore into Louie’s soul, every inch rooted in fierce, protective love that always reminded Louie how his big brothers would do anything for him, simply because he was born last.

“Really, Dew. It’s nothing,” Louie tried, “I don’t care. Really.”

Dewey glared at him. He was not backing down. “Louie.”

Aw crap, the name.

“What did Mama Beaks say to you?”

Louie sighed, unable to meet Dewey’s eyes anymore. Heat crawled up his throat.

“She said I wasn’t special... said I’d never amount to anything. Called me a loser, basically...”

Dewey was quiet for a moment. It was never a good sign when Dewey went quiet. That meant he was mad. Really mad. 

Then, all of a sudden, he turned around and started storming back towards the party. 

“Dewey! What? Where are you going?!” Louie called, chasing after him. 

“To give that cocky grandma a piece of my mind!” Dewey replied angrily. 

Louie grabbed his shirt. “No! Stop! Please, just stop. It’s not worth it.”

Dewey instantly turned on him, jabbing his finger in his chest. “Don’t you EVER say you’re not worth it!” he shouted.

Louie stumbled, but kept his grip on Dewey’s sleeve, even as he tried to pry out of it. 

“Okay, okay,” he said, “but I don’t want you to cause a scene.”

Dewey stopped, shoulders still taut.

“Please?” Louie said quietly.

Dewey sighed, deflating, and turned around. “Fine.”

Louie smiled and exhaled a breath of relief. “Good—“

Then Dewey’s hands were firm on his shoulders, eyes full of fierce love. “You’re fire.”

Louie blinked. “What—“

“You’re fire. You’re made of fire and nobody burns as bright as you. Especially not Mama Beaks.”

Louie’s heart pulsed. 

Then he shoved Dewey away. “Shut up,” he muttered, rubbing at his suddenly wet eyes. He hadn’t realized how badly he needed to hear that. 

Dewey just grinned and ruffled his hair, and Louie felt pretty special when he did.

No ice can ever freeze your fire,  
You burn too brightly

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are mistakes or if it makes no sense. I need to sneeze. Goodnight.


End file.
